1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a marking device suitable for a molding tool. More particularly, the present invention relates to a marking device assembled in a molding tool, for imprinting marks on a surface of an item to be molded (hereinafter abbreviated as a molded piece) during the molding of the molded piece. The marking device mark imprints marks for use in quality control or lot control, for example, date, lot number and so on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in order to perform quality control and lot control of various molded items, data regarding production date, lot number and so on are imprinted on surfaces of molded items with the date marker built in a molding tool.
The recent trend is to control daily and finely the quality guarantee of molded items. For the production control and product control of molded, it has become indispensable to inscribe the date of production on molded items with the mold date maker.
Conventional mold date markers (hereinafter abbreviated to markers) are classified into two types. In one type, a marker is buried in a countersunk hole formed in the inner surface of the mold member of a molding tool. In the other type, an ejector pin which has the surface exposed on the cavity side of a molding tool, desired marks being engraved on the surface, is used as a marker.
A conventional marker built in as one set is illustrated in FIGS. 17(a) and (b). FIG. 17(a) is a perspective view illustrating a marker, viewed from marks inscribed on one end. FIG. 17(b) is a cross-sectional view partially illustrating a marker assembled in the inner surface of a molding tool.
The marker 300, as shown in FIG. 17(a), consists of inner column members 304 and an outer cylindrical member 305 for rotatably holding the inner members 304 on the same axis, with the end surfaces flushed with the end surfaces of the inner members 304. The marker 300, as shown in FIG. 17(b), is built in the molding tool 202 by press-fitting the outer member 305 to the countersunk hole 303 being a recess formed inside the molding tool 302 communicating with the cavity 301.
A normally figured display mark 300, e.g. xe2x80x9carrowxe2x80x9d, is engraved on the exposed end surface 304A of the rotatable inner members 304 disposed near in the cavity 301. Mirror-image (reversed) character marks 307 of 0 to 3, each representing the tenth digit of a date, are engraved on the exposed end surface 305A of the outer member 305.
In order to change the date of the marker 300, the tip of a minus screwdriver is first inserted into the recess of the arrow mark 306 on the inner member 304. Then, the arrow mark 306 is rotated with the screwdriver to set it to the mark 307 corresponding to a date number on the outer member 305.
However, in the conventional marker shown in FIGS. 17(a) and 17(b), a countersunk hole 303 must be previously formed with high precision in the inner surface of the molding tool 302 to embed the marker 300. It has been very difficult to machine the countersunk hole 303 with a high precision.
Moreover, in order to change of the date of the marker 300, the molding tool 302 is disassembled from the molding machine (not shown). The date is adjusted with a special tool. Meanwhile, the positional relationship between the mark 306, or xe2x80x9cthe tip of the arrowxe2x80x9d, on the exposed end of the inner member 304 and the marks 307, or xe2x80x9cdate numbers 0 to 3xe2x80x9d, on the exposed end of the outer member 305 are checked. This setting work is very troublesome and takes much time to accomplish. Particularly, when the marker 300 is not viewed from outside the molding tool 302 because of the shape of the molded piece, the molding tool 302 needs to be assembled out of the molding machine. After the relative positional relationship between the marks 306 and 307 are adjusted, the molding tool 302 is re-assembled to the molding machine. Hence, the work involved is more complicated.
Moreover, when the mark 307 to be imprinted on a molded piece represents xe2x80x9cdayxe2x80x9d, 32 equally-divided readings and xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c5xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c10xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c15xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c20xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c25xe2x80x9d as mirror-image numbers representing xe2x80x9cdayxe2x80x9d must be engraved on the display surface of the marker 300. The small readings and mirror-image numbers make the positioning procedure quite difficult.
The marker of the type adopting an ejector pin is well known, as described previously. In this marker, desired marks are engraved on the end surface of the ejector pin exposed to the cavity.
However, in such a marker, the mark imprinted on a molded piece is limited to one display. Hence, every time the setting of the mark is changed, the molding tool must be reassembled by taking the ejector plate out of the molding tool and then attaching an ejector pin with a new mark. Hence, this type of marker is not suitable when marks are often changed.
Usually, the marker of that type imprints one label (display) to one molded piece. For instance, when two labels including the xe2x80x9cmonthxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cdayxe2x80x9d are inscribed on a molded piece to be produced, two markers respectively corresponding to them must be installed on one molding tool. Hence, this marker requires installation spaces for the two markers.
The present invention is made to solve the above-mentioned problems.
Moreover, the objective of the invention is to provide a marking device for a molding tool that can substantially confirm marks to be imprinted on a molded piece from outside the molding tool and can easily change the setting of a mark as promptly as possible.
Moreover, the objective of the present invention is to provide a marking device that can imprint plural marks with a sole marker.
The objective of the present invention is achieved by a marking device for a molding tool, the marking device including a fixing-side blank having a cavity and forming one section of the molding tool, a core confronting the cavity and forming the other section of the molding tool, and a movable-side blank which can be relatively opened or closed with respect to the fixing-side blank, the marking device being attached on the side of the cavity or core, whereby a changeable mark is imprinted on a surface of a molded piece to be formed within a molding area between the cavity and the core, the marking device further comprising a reference sleeve fixedly attached, the reference sleeve having a reference imprint mark formed on a top reference imprint surface exposed to the molding area; and a pin member rotatably journaled within the reference sleeve and having a top imprint member and a base end actuator, the top imprint member having a top display imprint surface which is flush with the top reference imprint surface, on which data imprint marks to be pointed by the reference imprint mark are formed, the base end actuator displaying data display indicators respectively corresponding to the data imprint marks, on a protrusion protruded from the molding area outward; whereby the base actuator is selectively rotated based on each data stamp indicator of the pin member so that a data imprint mark selected by the top imprinting member is set on a reference imprint mark of the reference sleeve.
In the marking device according to the present invention, the top imprinting member and the base actuator of the pin member are respectively configured; and further comprises another connection member for mutually connecting the top imprinting member and the base end actuator portion.
In the marking device for a molding tool, by selectively rotating the base-end accumulator of the pin, a desired data imprint mark on the top imprinting member confronting the molding area can be accurately and simply set on the reference imprint mark of the reference sleeve. The pin can be easily machined and assembled.
In the marking device according to the present invention, the base end actuator is rotated to display the reference display indicator outside the molding area and to set a selected data display indicator of the pin member on the reference display indicator.
In the marking device for a molding tool, by selectively setting the data display indicator of the pin on the reference display indicator in a rotating operation of the base-end actuator, a desired data imprint mark on the front-end imprinting member confronting the molding area can be easily and accurately agreed with the reference imprint mark of the reference sleeve.
According to the present invention, in a marking device for a molding tool, the marking device including a fixing-side blank having a cavity and forming one section of the molding tool, a core confronting the cavity and forming the other section of the molding tool, and a movable-side blank which can be relatively opened or closed to the fixing-side blank, the marking device being attached on the side of the cavity or core, whereby a changeable mark is imprinted on a surface of a molded piece to be formed within a molding area between the cavity and the core, the marking device further comprising reference sleeve fixedly attached, the reference sleeve having a reference imprint mark formed on a top reference imprint surface exposed to the molding area; a sleeve member rotatably journaled within the reference sleeve and including a first top imprinting member and a first base end actuator, the first top imprinting member having a first top display imprint surface being flush with the top reference imprint surface, on which first data imprint marks to be pointed by the reference imprint mark are formed, the first base end actuator having a protrusion protruded from the molding area outward, on which first data display indicators respectively corresponding to the first data imprint display marks are displayed; and a pin member rotatably journaled within the sleeve and including a second top stamping member and a second base end actuator, the second top imprinting member having a second top display imprint surface being flush with the top reference imprint surface, on which second data imprint marks to be pointed by the reference imprint mark are formed, the second base end actuator having a protrusion protruded from the molding area outward, on which second data display indicators respectively corresponding to the second data imprint display marks are displayed; and whereby the first and second base end actuators are respectively and selectively rotated based on the first data display indicator of the sleeve member and the second data display indicator of the pin member so that a first data imprint mark respectively selected on the first top imprinting member as well as a second data imprint mark respectively selected on the second top imprinting member are set on said reference imprint mark of the reference sleeve.
In the marking device for a molding tool, by respectively and selectively rotating the first base-end actuator of the sleeve and the second base-end actuator of the pin, a desired first data imprint mark of the first top imprinting member confronting the molding area and a desired second data imprint mark of the second top imprinting member confronting the molding area can be accurately and simply set on the reference imprint mark of the reference sleeve.
In the marking device according to the present invention, the sleeve member of the first top imprinting member, on which the first data imprint marks are formed, as well as the sleeve of the first base end actuator, on which the first data display indicators are formed, are constructed in a concentric configuration.
In the marking device, plurality of data imprint marks respectively corresponding to a plurality of data display indicators of sleeves in a concentric configuration can be accurately and simply made to correspond with the reference imprint mark of the reference sleeve.
In the marking device according to the present invention, the first top imprinting member and the first base end actuator of the sleeve member as well as the second top imprinting member and the second base end accumulator of the pin member are respectively configured; and further comprises a first connection member connecting the first top imprinting member and the first end actuator, and a second connection member connecting the second top imprinting member and the second base end actuator.
In the marking device, the sleeve and the pin can be easily machined and assembled.
In the marking device according to the present invention, the reference display indicator is displayed outside the molding area; and the first base end actuator is rotated to set a selected first data display indicator of the sleeve member on the reference display indicator and the second base end actuator is rotated to set a selected second data display indicator of the pin member on the reference display indicator.
In the marking device for a molding tool, by rotating the first base-end actuator of the sleeve and the second base-end actuator of the pin, the first data display indicator of the sleeve and the second data display indicator of the pin are selectively made to correspond with the reference display indicator. Thus, a desired first data imprint mark on the first top imprinting member confronting the molding area and a desired second data imprint mark on the second top imprinting member confronting the molding area can be accurately and simply set on the reference imprint mark of the reference sleeve.
Moreover, according to the present invention, in a marking device for a molding tool, the marking device having a fixing-side blank having a cavity and defining one section of the molding tool, a core forming the other section of the molding tool confronting the cavity; a molding area defined between the cavity and said core, a movable-side blank which can be relatively opened or closed to the fixing-side blank, and an ejector plate on which an ejector pin is disposed, the end surface of the ejector pin being exposed to the molding area through said core, the marking device being suitable to a molding tool wherein when the movable-side blank is opened, a molded piece is ejected from the molding area with the ejector pin, the marking device having the base end held to the ejector plate, with the front end surface confronting the molding area through the core, to form a changeable imprint mark on a surface of a molded piece to be formed in the molding area, the marking device comprises a reference sleeve fixedly attached to the core, the reference sleeve having a reference imprint mark formed on a top reference imprint surface confronting the molding area; and a pin member rotatably journaled within the reference sleeve via the core and having a first top imprinting member and a first base end actuator, the first top imprinting member having a top display imprint surface being flush with the top reference imprint surface, on which data imprint marks to be pointed by the reference imprint park are formed, the first base end actuator being held by the ejector plate protruded from the core outward, data display indicators respectively corresponding to the data stamp marks being displayed on the holding portion; whereby the base actuator is selectively rotated based on each data stamp indicator of the pin member so that a data imprint mark selected by said top imprinting member is set on a reference imprint mark of the reference sleeve.
In the marking device according to the present invention, the top imprinting member and the base actuator of the pin member are respectively configured; and further comprising another connection member for mutually connecting the top imprinting member and the base end actuator portion.
In the marking device for a molding tool, a desired data imprint mark on the top imprinting member confronting the molding area can be accurately and simply set on the reference imprint mark of the reference sleeve, by selectively rotating the base-end actuator of the pin.
In the marking device according to the present invention, the base end actuator is rotated to display the reference display indicator outside the molding area and to set a selected data display indicator of the pin member on the reference display indicator.
In the marking device for a molding tool, the data display indicator of the pin is selectively set to the reference display indicator by rotating the base-end actuator of the pin. Thus, a desired data imprint mark on the top imprinting member confronting the molding area can be accurately and simply made to correspond with the reference imprint mark of the reference sleeve.
According to the present invention, in a marking device for a molding tool, the marking device having a fixing-side blank having a cavity and defining one section of the molding tool, a core forming the other section of the molding tool confronting the cavity, a molding area defined between the cavity and the core, a movable-side blank which can be relatively opened or closed to the fixing-side blank, and an ejector plate on which an ejector pin is disposed, the end surface of the ejector pin being exposed to the molding area through the core, the marking device being suitable to a molding tool where when the movable-side blank is opened, a molded piece is ejected out of the molding area with the ejector pin, the marking device having the base end held to the ejector plate, with the front end surface confronting the molding area through said core, to form a changeable imprint mark on a surface of a molded piece to be formed in the molding area, the marking device comprising a reference sleeve fixedly attached to the core, the reference sleeve having a reference imprint mark formed on a top reference imprint surface confronting the molding area; a sleeve member rotatably journaled within the reference sleeve via the core and having a first top imprinting member and a first base end actuator, the first top imprinting member having a first top display imprint surface being flush with the top reference imprint surface, on which the first data imprint marks to be pointed by the reference imprint mark are formed, the first base end actuator having a holding portion protruded from the molding area outward and held by the ejector plate, on which first data display indicators respectively corresponding to the first data imprint marks are formed; a pin member rotatably journaled within the reference sleeve and having a second top imprinting member and a second base end actuator, the second top imprinting member having a second data stamp mark is formed on a second top display imprint surface being flush with the top reference imprint surface and a first top display imprint surface, on which the second data imprint marks to be pointed by the reference imprint mark are formed, the second base end actuator having a holding portion protruded from the molding area outward and held by the ejector plate, on which second data display indicators respectively corresponding to the second data imprint marks are formed; wherein the first and second base end actuators are respectively and selectively rotated based on the first data display indicator of the sleeve member and the second data display indicator of the pin member so that a first data imprint mark respectively selected on the first top imprinting member as well as a second data imprint mark respectively selected on the second top imprinting member are set on the reference imprint mark of the reference sleeve.
In the marking device for a molding tool of the present invention, by respectively and selectively rotating the first base-end actuator of the sleeve member and the second base-end actuator of the pin, a desired first data imprint mark on the first front-end imprinting member confronting the molding area and a second desired data imprint mark on the second front-end imprinting member confronting the molding area can be accurately and simply set on the reference imprint mark of the reference sleeve.
In the marking device according to the present invention, the sleeve member of the first top imprinting member, on which the first data imprint marks are formed, as well as the sleeve of the first base end actuator, on which the first data display indicators are formed, are constructed in a concentric configuration.
In the marking device for a molding tool of the present invention, a plurality of imprint marks corresponding to a plurality of data display indicators of sleeves in a concentric configuration can be accurately and simply set on the reference imprint mark of the reference sleeve.
In the marking device according to the present invention, the first top imprinting member and the first base end actuator of the sleeve member as well as the second top imprinting member and the second base end accumulator of the pin member are respectively configured; and further comprising a first connection member connecting the first top imprinting member and the first end actuator, and a second connection member connecting the second top imprinting member and the second base end actuator.
In the marking device for a molding tool, the sleeve and the pin can be easily machined and assembled.
In the marking device according to the present invention], the reference display indicator is displayed outside the molding area; and the first base end actuator is rotated to set a selected first data display indicator of the sleeve member on the reference display indicator and the second base end actuator is rotated to set a selected second data display indicator of the pin member on the reference display indicator.
In the marking device for a molding tool of the present invention, when the first base-end actuator of the sleeve and the second base-end actuator of the pin are rotated, the first data display indicator of the sleeve and the second data display indicator of the pin can be selectively set on the reference display indicator. Thus, a desired first data imprint mark on the first front-end imprinting member confronting the molding area and a desired second data imprint mark on the second front-end imprinting member confronting the molding area can be accurately and simply set on the reference imprint mark of the reference sleeve.